Boromir's questions
by LOTRcool
Summary: In the road to Mordor Boromir is curious about the members of the fellowship.
1. Family

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or any of the places or things related to them, all rights go to J. R. R. Tolkien.**

**A/N: Sorry for any grammatic mistakes english isn't my native language. Also thanks to the page TolkienWiki:HobbitRelations for the information. P****S: this is my first fanfiction so sorry if it is bad, please review.**

_**Somewhere between Rivendel and the Misty Mountains...**_

The fellowship was taking a rest. Aragorn, Legolas, Boromir and Gimli were sitting by a tree, Gandalf was sitting on a near rock, and the hobbits were talking about food. Legolas and Gimli were arguing over who was the best, the elves or the dwarves, Aragorn was smoking and Boromir was thinking about the hobbits, there were so much things he didn't understand about them, but he didn't want to be impolite and asked all the questions at the same time, so he decided to began to talk to them.

"Merry," Boromir began "didn't you said that you and Pippin were cousins?"

"Yes," Merry replied "Pippin, Frodo and me are cousins"

"How?" Boromir asked "Isn't Frodo a Baggins, Pippin a Took and you a Brandybuck?"

Now all the fellowship, except Gandalf who already knew, were interested, even Legolas and Gimli had stopped their argument, they were all curious, and now they were hearing the conversation.

"Yes we are," Frodo explained "Merry and Pippin are first cousins, sharing a common grandfather, Adalgrim Took, also Merry's great-grandmother, Mirabella Brandybuck, is Pippin's and Merry's great-great aunt and, on Merry's father's side, Merry and Pippin are also third cousins sharing the OldTook as a great-great-grandfather".

"And, with Frodo and Pippin," Merry said "Frodo and Pippin share a common ancestor in the OldTook, who is one of Frodo's maternal great-grandfathers. This makes Frodo and uncle Paladin second-cousins; so Pippin is Frodo's second cousin, once removed"

"And with Frodo and Merry" Pippin said "Frodo and Merry share a common ancestor in Gorbadoc Brandybuck, who is Frodo's maternal grandfather. Frodo then is the first cousin of uncle Saradoc, making Frodo and Merry first cousins once removed, and Frodo is also connected to Merry on the side of Frodo's maternal grandmother, Mirabella Brandybuck nee Took. Frodo and Merry share a common ancestor in the OldTook and since Merry and I are first-cousins sharing a Took grandfather, Merry is also Frodo's second cousin once removed"

"Also," Sam added "Rosa Baggins, first cousin of Fosco, mister Frodo's Baggins grandfather, married Hildigrim Took, so mister Frodo is third cousin, once removed of mister Merry and mister Pippin".

At the end of the explanation the rest of the fellowship, except Gandalf, were confused. How can they learn it? and, what? all of them tought. Gandalf laugh and said "Trust a hobbit to say, practically, all their family tree with only one question".


	2. Names

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Lord of the Rings.**

**A/U: Thanks to all of you who read my story Names, before I post it in this story, and didn't review, because it would have been a shame if your beautiful reviews were lost, and also this story is dedicated to my first reviewers: MamaBirdCat, (and by the way the part of your review that said: _Wonder if Boromir will ever wanna ask another question like that one... _inspirited me in writing this) Little Christian, dreamflower02, mirrorofdesires and Rosa Cotton. And a special thanks to AmazingWriter123, who wasn't only my first reviewer, but also the person who PM me to write this story in an only story with Family, THANKS! You're the best. ;)  
**

_**Somewhere in the road to Mordor...**_

The fellowship was resting, again, Gandalf and Aragorn were smoking their pipes, Gimli and Legolas were glaring at each other for an argument they had earlier and mainly because Legolas was an elf and Gimli a dwarf, the hobbits were speaking lively while Sam was cooking dinner or breakfast, (Remember that they were traveling by night not day) Bill the pony was eating a carrot and Boromir was thinking of how to ask another question to the hobbits without getting confused like the last time he ask them a question.

"Hey Strider!" Pippin said. "Do you remember our time in Bree?"

"Aye," Aragorn replied smiling. "Indeed I do Pippin, considering _our time in Bree_ wasn't even a day".

"Yes," Pippin said. "But it was interesting".

"Aye," Aragorn agreed. "It was".

Boromir saw his chance, he finally have a question that wouldn't confused him and it have been in his mind for a while.

"Master Hobbits," Boromir asked. "I was wondering, why do you call Aragorn Strider?".

"Oh well," Merry explained. "It isn't complicated at all, when we first met in Bree he introduced himself as Strider and we get used to it, so we still use it".

"And also," Legolas added. "He is known to the rangers as Strider, aren't you Estel?".

"Aye" Aragorn said.

"Ah," Boromir said. "I understand, but Legolas why do you call Aragorn Estel?".

"Well," Legolas replied. "When he was little and lived in Rivendell Lord Elrond named him Estel and some elves still use it".

"Oh okay," Boromir said. "How many names you have, Aragorn?".

"Many" Aragorn said smirking.

"Lets see," Gandalf said. "We have Aragorn, Estel and Strider, there also is Dúnadan given by Arwen in Lothlórien and Bilbo use it, and Thorongil, the name he used in his younger days when he served King Thengel of Rohan and Steward Ecthelion II of Gondor".

"And also," Frodo added. "In Bree, Bill Ferny called him Longshanks"

Boromir nodded, he understood but was still confused, how old Aragorn was to have serve King Thengel and Steward Etchelion II, but he accepted the explanation for the moment and all returned to its normal course and all ate dinner.

**A/N don't forget to review ;D (Now there isn't a reason why I wouldn't want you to review)**


	3. Ages

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lord of the Rings, J.R.R. Tolkien does.**

**A/U To answer to my reviewer XxKicking Your AxX: don't worry he will ;) *Grins mischievously***

_**Somewhere in Eregion (Hollin)**_

The fellowship was resting_ in a deep hollow shrouded by great bushes of holly_ and Boromir was thinking about what Gandalf said of Aragorn earlier. Have he really served King Thengel and Steward Etchelion II in his younger days? If so, then how old Aragorn was?

Finally after much though he decided that he would not know if he didn't ask, so he went to sit beside Aragorn, catching everyone's attention, and began to talk to him.

"So, Aragorn," Boromir asked. "Did you really served King Thengel and Steward Etchelion II?"

'Subtle, Boromir, subtle' he though to himself sarcastically.

"Aye," Aragorn replied looking at him confused. "I did, why?"

"Well," Boromir said. "I was just wondering, if you served them then how old are you?"

"Ah," Aragorn said understanding a little more than before. "Well, I am 87 and I would be 88 in March 1st"

"In less than two months" Boromir said surprised. "But now, I have been curious for a time now, Legolas, how old are you?"

The company was surprised about the question almost as much as Legolas, but Gandalf, while also been surprised, he was more amused, but nonetheless Legolas answer.

"Well Master Boromir," Legolas answer. "It is unusual that someone asks an elf that question, but if you must know I am 543 years old"

All the fellowship, bar Gandalf who have been at Legolas' birth, even Aragorn watch Legolas strangely, although Aragorn watch his friend strangely because Legolas have never told him how old he was even when he asked, but didn't said anything, the others were watching him like that for different reasons.

"Well, thank you," Boromir said, then he turn to the hobbits and asked. "Master Hobbits how old are you?"

"Well..." Pippin began. "I am 28, still not major of age by hobbits standards"

"I am 34," Merry said and after a moment he added. "Major of age by hobbits standards, and Sam is 32 and Frodo 50."*

"Oh," Boromir said. "And Gimli how old are you?"

"I am 139," Gimli said. "Also major of age by the standars of my people."

"Thank you Gimli," Boromir said. "But I am curious, when you are of age for the dwarves, hobbits, elves and Dúnedain?"

"Well," Gimli said. "For the dwarves tha majority of age is at 100 of age"

"And," Frodo said. "For the hobbits it is at the age of 33"

"For the elves," Legolas said. "It is at the age of 50"

Again, all the fellowship, except Gandalf and Aragorn, look at him strangely, thinking of how it would be strange if a human was major of age at the age of 50.

"For the Dunedain is the same as with the men" Aragorn said, successfully transferring everyone's attention back to the conversation before questions could be asked.

"Thank you" Boromir said and the conversation end.

**A/U The word in _Italics _are quoted from the Fellowship of the Ring book two The Ring Goes South, and Legolas age was never mentioned so I invent it and they never said (and if it did I don't remember) how old the hobbits were except for Frodo only that Pippin was the younger if I am not mistaken, also I don't know the major of age of any race except the hobbits and elves (thanks LalaithElerrina), sorry. Don't forget to review ;D**

**A/U2: *Thanks Cyrro.**


	4. Love

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Lord of the Rings J.R.R. Tolkien does.**

**A/U By the way LalaithElerrina: thanks for the corrections! ;)**

_**Somewhere near Carahadras...**_

The fellowship was walking on the road to Mordor, nothing new, but all of them were silent, excepted for the hobbits who were talking quietly to each other, and all the fellowship, except Legolas, who could hear the conversation perfectly, only hear parts, like his:

"...you know you're in love..." "Rosie is a great lass..." "...and what about Estella..." "...don't denied it..." "...love...Diamond..." "...you know you are...all the Shire knows... "...leave me alone..." "shut up..."

Major part of the fellowship where very interested and puzzle of the conversation and where trying to catch the complete conversation, except for Gandalf because he have heard them have that conversation before and was smiling and Legolas, because he was hearing all with is elven hearing and instead keep snickering to himself, which make the rest of the company, (Aragorn, Boromir and Gimli) more curious.

Boromir couldn't resist it, and he said: "Excuse me Master Hobbits, but of why are you talking about?"

"Oh, nothing at all," Pippin said mischievously . "Just of how Sam is in love with Rosie Cotton!"

"And," Sam retorted. "Mister Merry with Estella Bolger"

"Hey!" Merry complained. "No fair"

"And," Frodo added smiling. "Pippin with Diamond of Long-Cleave!"

"Hey!" Pippin said pointing an accusing finger to Frodo. "And you with...with...with someone!"

"I am a bachelor!" Frodo laughed. "Don't you remember dear cousin?"

"So," Boromir said smiling. "Sam likes Rosie, Merry likes Estella, Pippin likes Diamond and Frodo doesn't like anyone?"

"Exactly," Frodo said happily. "I have never ever like someone"

"My dear cousin I beg to differ," Merry said just as animated. "I remember clearly that when I was three years old you like Pearl"

"You liked my sister?" Pippin asked astonished.

"You liked Pippin's sister?" The rest of the fellowship except Gandalf asked at the same time just as astonished as Pippin, while Frodo blushed.

"Yes," Frodo admitted. "In the past, long before Pippin was born"

"Still," Aragorn said. "I love my foster-sister, but not one of my friend's sister, it would be like if I love Liria, Legolas older sister"

"You love your foster-sister?" Boromir asked. "And Legolas has a sister name Liria?"

"Yes and yes," Aragorn replied. "I love Arwen, Lord Elrond's daughter and Legolas has four older sisters and seven older brothers."

"That is kind of strange," Pippin said. "But never mind that, Boromir do you or have you ever love someone?"

"Well no," Boromir admitted. "I don't like someone at the moment, but I used to fancy a girl name Aria, and you Legolas?"

"No," Legolas said. "I do not."

All the fellowship, except Gandalf and Aragorn, because they already knew, watch Legolas strangely, again.

"So," Boromir said. "You mean to tell us that you have never love someone in 543 years?"

"Why yes," Legolas said. "That is exactly what I meant"

"Well..." Merry said after an awkward silence. "And you Gimli?"

"No," Gimli said simply. "It is strange for a dwarf to merry or love someone, because we don't have very much women."

They didn't even bother to ask Gandalf because they knew the answer, so they continue walking in silence, but secretly Boromir was very relived that he didn't get confused this time.

**A/U I don't know if Boromir love someone so I invented Aria and in the books it never said if Legolas had any brothers or sisters, but I like the idea of Legolas been the youngest, by the way Liria was just the first name that came to my mind, and fear not this is not a romance story and I would probably never again use my OCs (or would it be OCS or OCeses?), but maybe in a different story I will. Don't forget to review ;D**


	5. Meetings and Pranks part 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lord of the Rings, J.R.R. Tolkien does.**

**A/U: Thanks to all my reviewers, you're awesome.**

Boromir was cold, and he wasn't the only one, all the company was freezing (except Legolas, obviously), because they were trying to cross Carahdras. Some where in a bad mood (Gandalf and Gimli), others were worried (Aragorn), others were stranger than normal (Legolas)**(1)**, and others were bored (Boromir and the hobbits).

So Boromir suggest story telling, the others agreed, though some less enthusiastic than the others *cough Gandalf, cough Gimli*, so Boromir began.

"So Legolas, Aragorn..." Boromir said. "Have you already met? Because you are friendly towards each other, and Aragorn you don't look surprised, unlike the rest of us, except Gandalf, when Legolas does or said strange thinks".

"Hey!" Legolas said offended, Gimli chuckled and Legolas glared at him.

"To answer your question, yes we know each other, and yes Legolas is pretty strange" Aragorn said smirking at Legolas.

Legolas glared at Aragorn and Gimli snicker. Legolas turn to glared at him.

"When do you met?"

"Well, I was ten years old and..."

_Three elves and one human were riding in the forest of Mirkwood. They were Lord Elrond of Rivendell, his twin sons Elladan and Elrohir and his foster son Estel. They were going to see King Thranduil for important business, and the twins, who were good friends with one of the King's sons, Legolas, were eager to see him and introduced Estel to him._

_They were reaching the borders of the Elven-Kings realm, when a patrol of wood elves found them__, and point their weapons at them. They halt._

_"Who are you and what are your business here?" One of the wood elves asked/demanded._

_"We are Elrond, Elladan, Elrohir and Estel of Rivendell, and we came here to discus important business with your king." Lord Elrond said calmly, like if he didn't have 12**(2)** arrows point at him._

_The wood elves lower their weapons, and guide them._

_When they get to the Elven-King's gates, the King greet them, and he and Lord Elrond went to discuss in his study, leaving Elladan, Elrohir and Estel outside their rooms._

_Then, when Elladan was opening the door, Elrohir behind him, a bucket full of freezing water fell in them. They gasped, while Estel laughed, follow by elven laughter. When the twins turn they saw Legolas and Estel laughing at them. The four of them smirked, the war had begun.** (3)**._

"...and we have been best friends ever since," Aragorn finish.

"That was interesting," Merry began.

"But," Pippin continued. "We would like the full story of the prank war".

"I will tell you later," Aragorn promised.

"But know I have an other question..."

* * *

**1 I am referring to the strange line of Legolas in the Fellowship of the Ring: The Ring Goes South:  
"Farewell!" he said to Gandalf. "I go to find the Sun!". Besides, personally, I think Legolas was pretty strange, but I still love him.**

**2 I don't know how many elves are on a patrol, so I said/write that they were 12.**

**3 If you want or not a story about the prank war, vote on my poll.**

**A/U Perhaps not one of my best chapters, but the next chapter will be very funny ;) Please vote! Reviews are welcome.**


	6. Meetings and Pranks part 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**A/U: Sorry for making ya wait but I only write good when I am hyper or have sugar high. And normally I don't eat that much sugar, and I only am hyper when either I wake up like that, or I read like a dozen humor stories, but god-knows-why I have only been reading Hurt/Comfort or Angst, and one or two of humor, well whatever, let's continue the story.**

**Disclaimer 2: Get the idea from a program, the episode was about pranks that married couples do to each other, so the idea doesn't belong to me. But the things use were my idea. Don't really remember the name of the program, but I have to specified that I don't own it.**

**This **_worlds_ **are story telling.**

_**Continuation...**_

"What is it Boromir?" Gandalf asked tired. (Of the man's questions)

"Well," Boromir said. "I was wondering, I know you promised the hobbits the story of the prank war, but what was the best prank?"

"Well," Aragorn said mischievously. "Definitely the time I prank Legolas with the help of Elladan and Elrohir".

Boromir was about to asked what did he do, when Legolas put his hand over Boromir's mouth and said. "He doesn't needs to know about that, does he?"

At Legolas glare they immediately shocked their heads.

"Good," Legolas said.

But Pippin, being who he is, said. "But we do, come on Aragorn, tell us".

Aragorn smirked and said. "My pleasure," and began the story.

"Well, one day, after much begging, Legolas agreed to asked his father for permission to go hunting".

"But why is that important?" Merry asked.

"Because it is," Legolas said, still angry and annoyed at Aragorn, for telling the story, and Boromir, for bringing it up.

"The begging?" Sam asked confused.

"No, I think the important part was the hunt," Frodo said, being his know-it-all self.

Aragorn nodded and continue:

"Yes, the important part is the hunt".

_"Como on Legolas," Estel said. "You promise"._

_"I did not!" Legolas answer._

_"Well yes, but still," Estel said. "Come on"._

_"All right," Legolas give up. "I will go and see if my father's tunic is straight, because before it was a bit lose"._

_"What?" Estel asked._

"What?" the complete company asked, even Gandalf".

_"It means that I am going to see if my father's ideas are straight and not messed up like before"._

_"Ah," Estel said._

"Well," Gimli said. "That explains it".

_After a week they return from hunting and they were attacked just once, by orcs._

_That night, Legolas went to sleep, and Elladan, Elrohir and Estel enter his room._

_"Ok, your ready?" Elladan asked them._

_They nodded, and immediately they began their job. _

_First Elrohir put out the spear, and Estel put out an orc head._

"Ugh," The hobbits said. "That's disgusting".

"Right!" Legolas said.

"Yes, yes," Aragorn said. "I know, I know, now hush, let me continue".

_Then they put the orc head at the top of the spear, and then a pillow._

_Then they quietly enter Legolas room and put the sheets apart. _

"Are you doing what I think you are doing?" Gandalf asked, eyes wide.

"Yes," Aragorn said smiling evilly.

_And put the spear, orc head, pillow on the bed, beside Legolas and put the sheets at the top of them, so that only the orc head was visible._

The fellowship began to laugh, knowing what was coming next.

"You didn't," Frodo said.

"Yes," Legolas said annoyed. "They did, almost had a heart attack when they wake me up using a stick".

"It was so fun," Aragorn said, laughing at the memory. "Ran all the way to the guards, he did".

They continue to laugh, for a good ten minutes.

**Sorry for ending the chapter like that, but I didn't knew how to continue. Farewell.**


End file.
